


Everlasting

by CharonWhite



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonWhite/pseuds/CharonWhite
Summary: *旧时间线仅提及，天启之后黑凤凰之前；*速打，漫长岁月里的某个时光碎片；*他们属于彼此，我只拥有OOC；





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢那样的梦， 
> 
> 在梦里，一切都可以重新开始， 
> 
> 一切都可以慢慢解释， 
> 
> 心里甚至还能感到， 
> 
> 所有被浪费的时光， 
> 
> 竟然都能重回来时的狂喜与感激。 
> 
> 胸怀中洋溢着幸福，只因你就在我眼前， 
> 
> 对我微笑，一如当年。 
> 
> ——席慕容《初相遇》

01/

Erik Lehnsherr又在做那个梦了。 

沃顿上空的夕阳与倾斜的金门大桥相映，鲜红如血，天幕中布满了人类的各式战机，炮火把完整的湛蓝苍穹切割成片片碎裂的形状，脚下的海水像受蛊一般逆流进入江河。化学工程与变种能力交缠着破开天幕，凤凰之力燃起，血肉之躯被宇宙力量碾碎，化作的灰尘铺天盖地。就像北欧神话里，黑龙尼德霍格掏空了世界树的根，日月坠落，沧海干涸，在绝对的权力面前，生命低贱得不值一哂。 

而他张开双手控制磁力漂浮在最高的山头之上，注视这这一切尘埃与厮杀，他看见战争，看见毁灭，看见那些像冰锥一样苦寒又像罂粟一样堕落的东西，直到最后，他看到了一双蓝色的眼睛。 

他从未看过那样纯粹的一双蓝眼睛，像是天空耗尽了所有尚还剔透的精神才造就了那人这样一双眼睛，极致得有点盛极而衰好景不长的惊艳感，惊艳得让他有些不知所措。

这是很奇异的，杀伐果断戎马一生的激进派变种人领袖，在某个眼神的注视下不知所措；战场上瞬息万变，一个片刻即可碎裂星辰，有人为了野心而战，有人为了生存而战，有人为了仇恨而战，黑皇后再一次在能力暴走边缘发动亡灵大军，倒下的战士再一次拖着残破的身体冲向战场，浩浩荡荡，悲壮异常；黑凤凰与金刚狼遥遥对峙，那个男人固执地伸出利爪想要拥抱他的一生挚爱，却在她的力量面前不断化作尘埃。

没有人，没有人为他而战。甚至，没有人在这个时候还记得他的存在。

他想要去寻找那双慈悲的，湛蓝的眼，未果，突如其来的恐慌像是尖刀一样刺进了他的胸膛——真是讽刺不是么。Erik突然感到一阵剧痛，觉得有人将尖刀一番搅动，他的五脏六腑都被绞作一团。带着铁锈味道的血像是雨滴，一滴一滴地融进尘泥，有什么东西紧随着血液从他身体里飞快地流走，他分辨得出，但他不知道那是什么。

失血的恍惚中，Erik想起某个荒凉的晚上某片深色的浅海，某个莫名其妙和自己纠缠在一起的温热的身躯，某个带着俏皮上扬口音的语句。他就要失去什么了……那是……那是……！

“先生，先生，请醒一醒！” 

Erik被从意识模糊中强行唤醒，他睁开眼，只觉得胸腔里撕裂一般地疼，他低头，发现因为自太过用力，锡制的啤酒罐裂开，在他手掌心划出斑驳的血痕，Erik随意地抹了抹手，不以为意，对好心叫醒自己的列车员报以一笑，这无疑是他这几十年来所能做到的友善程度的极致了：“没关系的，一个噩梦而已。” 

02/

Erik Lehnsherr此时坐在一辆火车上，慢慢悠悠地随着老旧的车身晃荡着，他穿着一件款式再普通不过的夹克衫，胡子也好几天没剃了，蓬乱得很有几分吟游诗人的味道。

这辆列车的终点站是Genosha，经美国政府审批，这块边境荒漠的使用权终于落到了以他为首的少数变种人头上，算是双方经年僵持各退一步的最终结局。Erik往窗外望去，阳光斜斜地照过来，几乎与车窗平行，可就是不愿意照进车厢里。

Erik猜不出时间，他感觉自己告别那熟悉的庄园已经太久，自己也已经出发太久，久到他现在看着朝阳都像是夕阳，不过是两道类似的光线而已，没多大区别。列车员见他并无异样，也就安静地走开了，于是他所在的车厢别无他人，Erik并不觉得无聊，事实上，他早已习惯了这样的孤独，就像梦里的战场，独自一人站在山巅，风霜雨雪不停经过，却什么都留不住。

他考虑再睡一会儿，在万磁王鲜为人知的记忆深处，他的母亲曾经温柔地给他讲过一个又一个的睡前故事，比如，人在梦里就能去往世界尽头的某个童话般的岛屿，那里的人们无忧无虑，没有悲伤；所以他将太阳穴贴在温热的玻璃上，在阳光中闭眼。

于是Erik再一次沉入了梦境。

这一次的梦境出奇地安宁祥和，像是他幼时在德国乡村度过的时光，像是人按下了慢进键，隐隐约约从山坡的另一头飘来歌声，宛如风吹过白桦林；Erik在草地上午睡，又或是根本没睡着，只是单纯地闭着眼睛晒太阳，凉风吹过，他微微动了动眼皮，那种感觉就像清晨把冰凉的翠玉手镯束上手腕，在它完全吻合皮肤之前的一点刺激。

不远处Xavier学院的孩子们训练的声音远远地传过来，Erik扶着额头，暗暗想着，怪叫得最大声的那个一定是海妖Sean，那个臭小子总是一惊一乍的。那些声音飘过来，很快就变成了一把匕首，轻柔地，凉爽地，安静地没入了Erik的胸口。

Erik，Erik，my friend．有个声音说着，语气欢快，青春洋溢。

他于是睁开眼睛，Erik感觉自己其实根本没有睡着，或者现在也根本没有清醒，抑或是那个泛着柔和光晕的梦将他吵醒了。他看到自己的手臂仍然撑在车窗上，支着脑袋，似乎固执地想要去够着一缕阳光。而自己的对面，多了一个人， Charles Xavier． 

Erik不记得自己对面有椅子，就算是有，那上面也不该端端正正地坐着一个优雅精致的小个子男人，那么他肯定还是在梦中吧，Charles的出现如此自然，自然得就像他从来就在自己老朋友的身边，从来不曾有过什么分别与猜忌。 

Charles似乎还是三十年前的模样，他的嘴唇在昏暗的车厢里显得更加的红，像洁白信笺上封口的火漆印，他的头发依然是柔和的蜜棕色，梳理得一丝不苟，仿佛下一秒就要去出席什么国家级的会谈；但是Erik觉得他又分明不是从前的模样了。 

不是说Charles Xavier年华逝去，而是他生命的某方面像是枯竭了，这一点不论狼狈沧桑还是衣冠楚楚，都逃不掉；远看Charles还是像一尊漂亮的雕塑，可是近看才能发现雕塑上岁月洗濯的微小裂纹，那些裂纹是无法填补的东西，是永恒的缺憾与失去。

在短暂思索后Erik收束了呼吸，满心困惑，隐隐头疼，他开口问Charles从哪里来。 

Charles微笑着，那个微笑似乎在说，这是你的梦，我无所谓从哪里来。 

Erik没有立刻回应，这么些年，他见过无数好看的人，男男女女，都不免带着媚俗气，可他不敢给Charles下标签。虽然三十年前的他们并没有现在这样剪不断理还乱的恩怨，他心里却已经想了许多来日方长的事，让Emma Frost听了绝对会笑话那种来日方长。

当时白皇后一边漫不经心地磨着指甲，一边说：“我想那个蓝眼睛的读心者早就住进了你心里，真俗套啊，Erik Lehnsherr．”

“可惜了，Emma Frost，她真是个很厉害的女人。”座位对面的人突然开口。 

“确实。并且我会永远怀念她，我可敬的伙伴。”Erik回答。 

“你爱我吗？”

“当然，”Erik 低头看向自己的鞋面，“是你教会了我什么是爱。”

是吗，那人笑了，是吗。

Erik 离开窗户的支撑直起身来，天光依然明亮，这次终于有阳光照了进来，在他们之间铺开一层金色的薄雾，Charles不知从哪里变出来一杯英式红茶，骨瓷制的茶杯泛着该死的贵族做派的光芒，Erik想伸手去碰，又作罢。 

03/

“为什么要坐火车？”

“因为我要去它的终点站Genosha，你可能还不知道那是哪里。”

“为什么不使用异能直接飞过去呢？”

“你知道，有时候我还是很愿意以普通人的身份活着的，虽然这样的机会少之又少，”反正是在梦境里，Erik也就不再顾忌，“Charles，我不是无时无刻都在想着该怎么向人类宣战的，哪怕是在我最年轻的那时候。”

Charles的嘴角勉强扯动了一下，却始终凑不出一个完整的笑。 

这些年他们练就了许多默契，他知道说什么话他会笑，当然也知道说什么话更能一招击中对方的七寸。这些默契有时候很好用，一个眼神就能明白对方所想，有时候却也成为一个负罪源头，他们必须依靠这些来共同完成信念，哪怕飞蛾扑火，哪怕前方万劫不复。 

因为他们还活着，以X教授和万磁王的身份，活在这场时代巨浪里。

是要付出代价，要付出代价的呀。

阳光渐渐推移，转到了Charles的脸上，照得他的蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，澄澈通透，像是这一团混沌的梦境里的一个标准理论。Erik说：“Charles，你该知道，我很抱歉，关于过去的一切，但是我不后悔做出的决定。” 

对面的人短暂地沉默，这或许是漫漫时光里他第一次发觉，Erik竟也拥有了读心的能力，虽然这项能力只限于对自己。他永远不会为自己的行为道歉，但或许，他愿意为了Charles Xavier道歉。

隔着那么久的时光，那么多的人事，似乎他们最开始的那个拥抱还留在那片海里，不断有遥远的记忆像水波般漫过来，由远及近，层层叠叠，经久不息。 

“我并不需要道歉。”Charles惊异于自己开口时平缓的语气。 

相比七十年代那场在飞机上的争吵，现在的他们再谈起当年都不免带上了老气横秋的语调，不是装腔作势，也不是强压愤恨。那些咬紧的牙关，红过的眼眶，凝滞在半空中最后干脆落到 Erik脸上的拳头，一切事物都在Charles心里留下过痕迹，他不是无悲无喜的圣人，从来都不是。

列车尽职尽责地奔驰着，铁轨坚固平滑，道路笔直像是长得没有尽头，Erik明白Charles的意思，哪怕他其实只说出口了一句话。那一瞬间，他觉得他们像是抖掉了几十年岁月落在身上的尘与沙。其实无论他们用怎样的方式交流，只言片语也好，陈词烂调也罢，无论它是如何从表面直达深渊，他们都能理解对方的意思。

即使是在初遇的那片海，他们还站在一生纠葛的边缘的时候。

哪怕是在现在，他坐在离他远去的列车上的时候。 

04/

Charles取下了仪器，缓缓退出了cerebro，他来到城堡外的草坪上，雨夜的缝夹杂着点点冰冷的雨滴拍打在他脸上，像是一个个轻柔的，带着金属质感的吻。好像有什么东西悄悄从他身体里被抽离，又重重被抛开，它像最寂寞的人一样，拼命地离开了他，去寻找自己的故乡。

他突然觉得，人啊，就是种特别奇怪的生物，过了那个混账的年龄，经历了一些无法预料的失去，好像一下子就变得心软，变得慈悲，变得很多事不消说就心照不宣。

于是他操纵轮椅去往餐厅，路过走廊的时候一直微笑，甚至是对前几天随意使用能力而损坏了不少公物还在检讨期的Peter．

“Charles今天高兴得有点非同寻常啊。”


End file.
